theinsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitty Friendly
K2 is an Original Vivisect, and, alongside her 'brother Edward ', is an Vivinatrix. She is secretive, quiet, yet another person who is stuck in her own shell, and she can't get out. Early Life She was born on a hot,summery day in August, 1994. After she was born, she had several speech disorders, but she managed to pull it through.(she finally spoke at the age of 3) Even though that the others made fun of her,and beat her to death, she manages to survive and bear it all...but she has constant nightmares recurring to that. Meeting Edgar for the first time "Who are you?" "My name is Edgar. Doctor Edgar Friendly. And you are?" "I am a mere nobody. Nothing. Just a curious little Kitten, who get's into a lot of trouble." -Kitty confronting Edgar When Kitty confronted Edgar for the first time, she didn't realize that she will also fall to the victim of his insanity. But her story is far more vivid than his. She first encounters him when she goes out to meet with her friends. Inside of the bus, she notices a man with pure white hair, that is looking directly at her and smiling. She tries to look back, but she can't. She looks outside through the window, trying to ignore the man. He keeps smiling, as she wonders to herself whenever this guy is stalking her or not. Strikingly so, she then remembers where she saw him. She was with her friend taking a sip of the hot chocolate from the vending machine, then when she notices him for he first time, she receives a negative smile (as if to tell the truth that she can see people's auras and also has problems with astral hearing), as if she knows that he is bad news. She tells her friend that they need to return back to the school yard, no questions asked. She looks at him with a angry look as if she's trying to tell him to 'FUCK OFF!' Which was the case, until he started to stalk her. She managed to outrun that bastard for quite some time now, but this time, she has nowhere to go. 'I think that he's pissed off at me because I kept outrunning him for a while now. But I can't help it! He's the one who is stalking me!' When she reaches the destinated station, she runs but trips on the stairs and breaks her ankle. Because of her inability to move, she thought that she was going to face with her own fate. But she didn't. Since there was no one out there, and wasting her screams would result in losing her speech for a while. She tries to crawl away from him, whilst crying her eyes out, he just stood there, smiling. Then she passes out from the pain. Her life changed forever when she woke up in the house of insanity. Still, unable to move, she could only hear the echoes of screaming and scratching, as if someone is doing something there. She couldn't tell what was going on, but she freaked out after seeing his brother Edward, who is mutilated and the sight of his appearance revolted her. She simply could not stand the grotesque sight of rotting flesh.